The Sensation
by KJMusical
Summary: Penny and Carrie have been friends for years. They also have Gumball and Darwin as boyfriends. After a meeting with the other girls, they decide to wait in a lonely treehouse for them. But when Carrie's libido starts to play up and the boys are absent, what's a ghost to do, but do it with her fairy friend. Smutfic / Lemon. Penny X Carrie. R&R!


**Author's note: WOW. I did NOT think I'd be coming back here after so many years!**

**So, for those who are still around, long after I stopped posting on here, I'd like to welcome you guys back. I'm sure some of you probably don't remember me since I haven't posted since 2016, when I last updated The Reaper 2: Blood Harvest (I should probably think about coming back to that story). Even to this day, The Reaper is my most reviewed story!**

**But anyway, this story is something I did a while back. It was a commission I made for somebody in the Amazing World of Gumball fandom. See, what happened was that I commissioned some Penny Fitzgerald x Carrie Kruger smut to be made into a comic in their style (*Gasp* KJMusical commissioned smut from someone?!) and wrote this as a means to show them what I'm looking for in the comic.**

**Well, that commission was made months ago. Don't get me wrong, they're probably working on it right now, but I thought I'd share the smutfic version of what I had in mind onto here. It's probably going against the website's terms and conditions regarding explicit content, but I'm also gonna submit this to Archive of Our Own once I get an account going up there. I know I had somebody comment on Berühre Mich Dort about that. TBH, the staff on here can take that story down. I look back on it, and even I think it's unnecessarily graphic for my first ever smutfic.**

**Hopefully, this one shouldn't be too much, but let's give it a go.**

**Also, before I forget to mention, the characters here are aged up to 18+ and are in the style of Radium Iven, hence why clothing is mentioned on Carrie and Penny, when in the show, they don't often wear them.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon Elmore, clear skies all around with not a cloud in sight, typical weather for such a small town. Here the residents go about their peaceful lives, working and playing, engaging in various activities, shopping at the Elmore Mall, watching movies at the Elmore Cinema, even the bravest taking the days out of their busy lives trekking through the Forest of Doom.

However, our focus isn't on the residents that live here. Our focus is on a small treehouse, just on the outskirts of the town, build inside a tree that many would say is rather out of the way. You may not even notice it's there, unless you just so happened to be walking through that area, which not a lot of people were. There was a doorway leading inside the treehouse, the only 'door' so to speak being a curtain that ran over the opening.

Inside the treehouse were six girls and one boy, all in their late teens, but with their own appearances and unique personalities. Usually, they would all be at Elmore High School, but school had finished that day like normal and these characters would usually meet up in this treehouse to catch up with how their lives are doing, but today, these girls were all talking amongst themselves about various topics. Carmen, a cactus, was discussing her plans for college with a Brachiosaurs named Molly whilst Teri, Masami and Leslie (A girl made of paper, a cloud and a flower respectively) were talking about their plans for the weekend.

Then, looking out the window towards Elmore, was a pair of teens. One was a glowing fairy wearing a red shirt with a white collar and cuffs along with a short blue skirt that looks like an opened umbrella and the other was an emo ghost wearing pretty much the same thing as the Fairy, except her shirt had longer sleeves, she wore a spiked braclet on her wrist and her clothes were varying shades of grey. These girls were Penny Fitzgerald and Carrie Krueger, two students who went to Elmore High School and had been friends since their childhoods. The two were looking out the window, seemingly waiting for somebody, the conversations with the other girls seeming to fade into white noise. So much so, they didn't even hear the others leaving.

"Hey Penny! Carrie" Leslie called out, snapping them both out of their stares out the window. The two turned around, in time to see Teri begin climbing down the ladder which lead to the ground, Leslie standing next to it. "Me and the other girls are heading over to Joyful Burger. You guys coming too?" he asked. The two looked at one another before Penny spoke.

"Sorry Leslie, me and Carrie already have made plans. We're waiting for Gumball and Darwin to get here." she replied. "Oh, I see. You two wanna have some private time with your boyfriends." Leslie said with a slow, teasing tone, complete with a small wink towards the girls. Carrie and Penny both went wide eyed and turned red in the face at Leslie's remark. "N-no, it's not like that! We're just gonna meet up here, head back to Carrie's house and watch some movies!" Penny stammered, embarrassed, Carrie responding with an equally embarrassed "Y-yeah! Nothing like that's gonna happen between the four of us!"

Leslie just laughed. "Girls, I'm joking! Whatever you two have planned with your boyfriends, I hope you have fun." he said with a smile before climbing down the ladder, leaving the fairy and the ghost alone. The two sat near the window, watching as the rest of the girls and Leslie walked back into Elmore. As soon as they were gone, Carrie spoke up.

"Hey Penny, next time Leslie puts us on the spot about our boyfriends and what we're all doing, we're going to your place to watch movies. I haven't even cleaned my room yet. Also, I don't have any good movies for us to watch." she said to Penny. "Hey, I'm sorry. I panicked. I know he's my cousin, but he can be a little excitable when Gumball and Darwin are mentioned by us." followed by a sigh from Carrie. The two moved away from the window and just sat down, side by side against one of the treehouse walls, Penny looking down at a wrist watch she was wearing, the time reading 3:58.

"They should be leaving detention any moment now." she said to herself, Carrie taking notice. Carrie smiled and sat closer to Penny. "What did those two do this time? I heard about Darwin getting detention with Gumball, but I didn't get a chance to hear what caused it." she asked excitedly, wondering what deeds their boyfriends did this time. Penny giggled before answering.

"Apparantly, Gumball had the bright idea of cleaning up the bathrooms by covering his body with handsoap from the dispencers and sliding around the floors. I think he got the idea from a cartoon he saw Anais watching. He managed to convince Darwin to join in somehow and the two ended up covered in soap and other pieces of dirt." Penny explained, Carrie giggling at the boys' seeming stupidity. "Wait, it gets better." she then said before continuing "Gumball, despite the amount of dirt on him, decided him and Darwin should 'clean' the corridors and the lunchroom using this method. They probably would've done a decent job, if for one, they weren't leaving the mess they cleaned up along the corridors along with their skin and fur, and two, if they weren't in their underwear doing so. When I was leaving, I noticed them both being handed mops by Ms. Simian. Probably spent detention clearing up the messes they made. Either that, or they're screwing around, you know what the boys can be like sometimes.", the last part of that sentence causing Penny to giggle a little bit.

Carrie had her hands clamped over her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. Out of all the things Darwin and Gumball could've gotten detention for, this seemed like it was the funniest reason that Carrie had heard in a long time. Yep, that definately seemed like something they would do. "Hey, what do you and Darwin have in mind for what you're gonna do later?" Penny asked Carrie, who was trying to calm herself down.

Carrie flicked her hair out of her eye before responding. "Well, since that little panic attack gave the idea of watching movies, I was thinking I could put a movie on at my house for the 4 of us to watch. My parents are out for the evening, so I'm sure they'll be gone by the time us 4 get there. Afterwards, I'm thinking of going to a nightclub with Darwin, maybe the two of us will make out in one of the bathrooms. Perhaps..." Carrie said, before trailing off, thoughts playing in her head of the possible outcomes of the night.

She pictured her alone with Darwin inside one of the bathrooms, her panties around an ankle (usually, she would have a tail instead of legs, but she decided to use legs more often so that it's easier for her to put panties on), being rammed against the wall by him, held up by Darwin with his jock inside her snatch. Every thrust he gave to her sending a shockwave coursing throughout her body, making her lips quiver and her breasts jiggle.

"Carrie? Carrie!" Penny asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry Penny. I kind of lost track of my thoughts. W-what about you?" she asked. Penny fidgited a little before replying. "I think me and Gumball are gonna watch the movie with you and Darwin. I think afterwards we'll grab something to eat and then we'll head on back to his place. I think he mentioned something about his parents being on vacation and Anais was going to see their *ahem* 'Granny Jojo' as he puts it." she explains, laughing a little at the mention of Granny Jojo, causing Carrie to smirk with a little laugh. "So it'll just be me and him alone, the house to ourselves. I think it's likely the two of us will be having some... intercourse." she said bluntly.

"Intercourse?" Carrie asked interestedly. "Aren't you being brave for saying that up front. While we're on the topic, tell me; what's he like in bed?" she asked with a cheeky little smirk on her face. Penny was taken aback by this question. Sure, Carrie was her friend, but this was getting a little personal. Then again, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to tell her. Carrie wouldn't tell anybody else about this.

Penny sat up. "Gumball's... how do I say this? He really does try and bring his A-game when in the bedroom. I remember our first time was in a tent in the Forest of Doom, same place we shared our first kiss actually. I remember him struggling to put a condom on, and then when he finally succeeded, he was feeling so unconfident. I don't know if he wanted to look cool in front of me or if he just wasn't as confident as usual that night, but I remember that I looked him in the eyes and said 'Gumball, relax. I want both of us to enjoy this.' and within 5 minutes, he was going at it like a pro. It was the best experience I ever had in my life." She explained, smiling at the final few sentences.

She then turned to face Carrie. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Being that Darwin is a goldfish, does he... taste a certain way down there?" she asked, blushing a little. Carrie laughed a little before replying. "Penny, we're best friends. You don't have to be shy about asking questions like that. But yeah, Darwin tastes kinda like... you know the tartar sauce they serve at Joyful Burger?" she asked. Penny responded with a simple "Mm-hm." before Carrie continued. "Yeah, he sort of tasted like that. I remember I was hanging out with him at our house, watching some movie in our room. About half way, we were both getting bored, so I turned off the movie, started making out with him, pulled him out of his clothes and..." she explained, before once again, losing track of her words, that night replaying in her mind. The taste of Darwin's fish stick in her mouth, the feeling of his tartar sauce flowing out into her throat. She quickly cleared her throat, ending with a flustered "And you can imagine how the rest of the night went."

But even with that sudden ending, the images still lurked in her mind. That night replaying in her head, made even stronger by the image of her being fucked in the nightclub bathroom from earlier, which had came back ten fold. Her breathing suddenly becoming erratic, she looked out the window. No sign of the boys yet. Penny also took notice at Carrie's sudden change in behaviour. "Carrie? Carrie, are you okay?" she asked her. Carrie looked back at the fairy, her breathing still heavy. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just... You know how some people think about having sex with someone and they just want it again so badly? I'm going through that right now." she replied, trying very hard not to lose her composure. "I REALLY wanna taste him again." she added, meeting her gaze with Penny's. It was then the glowing girl noticed the ghost's fingers digging into the wooden frame of the window.

"Oh! When are they gonna get here?!" Carrie suddenly snapped, looking back at the window towards the entrance to the treehouse and startling Penny. "Carrie?" She began, before Carrie interrupted her. "I can't hold it back anymore Penny! I wanna get rid of this craving right now! I just wanna fuck somebody right now!" Penny stood up, moving over to Carrie, more surprised at her sudden profanity. "Hey Carrie, the boys will be here any minute. You just need to calm down, they'll be here s-." She started before Carrie, complete with a face that would put a Jack-O-Lantern to shame, suddenly turned around and lunged at her. The two girls landing hard on the wooden floor, a loud creaking coming from the structure. "C-Carrie, what are you doing?!" Penny asked, panicked at Carrie's sudden aggression. Carrie seemed to briefly regain her composure as she replied with "I'm sorry Penny, I just can't hold back anymore!"

Penny quickly noticed Carrie's hands moving down towards the hem of her skirt. "Carrie?! What are you-?!" she asked before Carrie interrupted her once again. "I need to let these feelings out! And I'm in NO mood to wait for Darwin!" She lifted the skirt up and let her fingers trail inside, past her panties. "Hey, get your hand out of there!" Penny said, upon seeing Carrie's hands in her skirt. She was about to sit up, but Carrie forced her onto her back. "Don't fight it Penny. I know you're thinking the same lustful thoughts about Gumball as I am about Darwin. Just let yourself go." the ghost said as she ran her fingers along the walls of Penny's vagina. For Penny, this was a near frightening experience. NEVER has Carrie been this sexually forward to anybody, let alone to her! She knew that ghost's libido was stronger than a person's, but she never thought it would be THIS strong. She also noticed that no matter how much she wanted to, her arms were limp, not responding to any sort of command to lift them up. "C-Carrie, I don't think we should be-!" Penny began, before Carrie suddenly slipped a finger inside her.

Penny let out a loud moan, that was quickly silenced by Carrie's hand over her mouth. "Shhh, don't! Savour the moment. Let yourself enjoy it." Carrie said in a sort of hushed whisper as she moved her finger in and out of Penny's snatch. Penny knew this was wrong. What would Gumball think if he found out that his adopted brother's girlfriend had made sexual advances on her? Would he consider it infidelity? Would he mind? So many thoughts were starting to cloud her mind. However, a stronger feeling came about when she felt more digits more inside her. With that feeling, her thoughts of infidelity faded into the background as she found herself finding this experience... somewhat pleasent. Her mind originally tense, now was easing into this act as she let out a soft moan, Carrie on the other hand was busy working her own stimulation as well, her free hand moved from Penny's mouth into her own wet snatch, forcing her fingers into herself as she worked in and out of Penny, biting her bottom lip to prevent her making any noise. Those guilty feelings inside Penny's head had now given way to feelings of pleasure, albeit of the 'I-shouldn't-be-enjoying-this-but-for-some-reason-I-am' kind of pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, Penny felt something coming up in her lower regions. "C-Carrie, I'm-!" Penny started, before Carrie replied with "Shh, don't worry. You're okay. Just let it all out." And with that, Penny reached that certain state. She arched her back and let out a soft scream as she came, Carrie not too far behind, judging by the looks on her face, her lip biting graduating to her softly biting her tongue as she came herself. After the shockwave subsided, Carrie pulled her fingers out of Penny, revealing them to be coated in a white substance. "Wow. Now that helped out a lot." Carrie said to herself, growing curious. She then brought her fingers to a mouth and let her tongue run along the fluids on her fingers. She noticed a very sweet aftertaste as she watched Penny lying on the floor, catching her breath, the bottom of her shirt stained a little with her natural juices. "Carrie, that was so wrong." Penny said between breathes. Carrie smirked and replied with "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Penny looked at Carrie. She couldn't lie, she did sort of enjoy it. "Yeah, In a way, I kinda did." she said. She began to sit back up, only to stop when Carrie immediately said "Wait!" before going over to her, pressing her wrists against the floor, effectively pinning her. "W-what is it? Is there more? What more do you need from me?" Penny asked, confused. Carrie then moved up so her face was level with Penny's. "Oh a fair bit. You'll thank me for teaching you this later on when you're alone with Gumball." she replied with a dirty tone in her voice, flicking her head back to make her hair fly up briefly.

Penny lay there, wondering what Carrie meant. But she didn't have to wonder too long, because within a few seconds, Carrie lunged down and pressed her lips onto hers, making her eyes bulge open from shock. Okay, now THIS was definately wrong! Not only did Penny allow her friend to finger her in this treehouse, but now she's flat out kissing her! She DID experiment with kissing other girls back in the day, but she couldn't do that now with a boyfriend. If she was still single, this wouldn't be a problem, especially since she's kissing Carrie, one of her many friends, but the two girls BOTH had boyfriends! Who knows how they'd respond if they found out about this! "Oh my God, I'm kissing Carrie, the girlfriend of my boyfriend's adopted brother! This... this is so wrong!" Penny thought to herself, her eyes darting around much like her emotions. She also just now noticed that Carrie had her eyes closed. It was obvious she was enjoying this. And whilst she thought it was wrong, Penny couldn't help but enjoy it as well.

After a few seconds, she figured that Gumball isn't here so it wouldn't hurt to try this out. "And yet, this feels so good." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes as well, kissing the ghost back. Carrie had let go of Penny's wrists, so the fairy let her arms lift themselves and be placed on Carrie's back. The sounds of their lips smacking together and the girls moaning with pleasure were all that could be heard inside that treehouse. But Carrie's head was still in heat, she wanted to do a lot more than just smooch her best friend. Not to mention, it seemed as though Penny also wanted to do more as well.

Carrie's hands moved down to the bottom of Penny's shirt. She pulled it up, exposing Penny's slim stomach. When the shirt reached the owner's neck, Carrie broke the kiss and lifted it over her partner's head. Penny allowed this to happen, removing her arms from Carrie's back and raising them above her head so that the sleeves could be removed easily. Once the shirt was completely off, Carrie threw it aside, getting a good look at Penny's chest, her breasts fitting perfectly inside a small bra she was wearing. She then proceed to undo Penny's skirt and slide it down her slim legs, revealing her panties to the area, completely with a small damp patch from where she was fingered earlier. As Carrie put the skirt aside, Penny sat up suddenly. "Alright, you wanna go further? Maybe we should... get naked first?" Penny suggested, faking innocence. Carrie said no other works and just let a dirty smirk cross her lips as she went to the doorway, closing the curtain and shrouding the treehouse interior in darkness, well aside from the window of course.

Carrie wasted no time, getting undressed. She quickly unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it on top of Penny's, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts exposed to her friend. While slightly bigger than Penny's, they were nothing to write home about. Penny returned a smirk, as she reached around her back, unhooked her bra and let it fall into her lap, exposing her perky breasts to her ghost friend. She took her bra and threw into the pile of clothes. She then made quick work removing her panties, laying back naked as she carelessly flung them into the discarded mix of her clothes and Carrie's shirt. Carrie made even shorter work of her skirt, pulling it down along with her panties and placing them besides Penny's, leaving her completely nude. She was thankful that she decided to stick with the legs today, who knows how long it would've taken with her tail in the way. They were both comfortable being naked around one another. They've seen how one another's bodies look from having showers at school and what not. And they may've also seen each other naked from sleepovers too, when they were getting changed into their night clothes, but that was different. This was it. The point of no return. Both Penny and Carrie's bodies were filled to the brim with unbridled desire, lust clouding their heads of all judgement. The two were in heat and now, they were gonna let it all out with each other.

Penny then moved her arms and legs to reveal her body to Carrie, glowing, slim and toned. Or as toned as a fairy can be. "There we go, both exposed. Now what are you waiting for? Come over here and take me." She said with a seductive tone. Carrie moved on over to Penny. removing her braclet from her wrist and throwing it aside. It landed rather neatly on the pile, at this point now consisting of Penny's shirt, Carrie's shirt, Penny's skirt and her bra and panties, Carrie's skirt and panties lying right next to the pile. Carrie then proceeded to lie down on top of Penny's glowing skin, their bodies almost fitting together like jigsaw pieces. Once the two were comfortable, the two paused before Carrie pressed her lips back into Penny's, both their eyes closing in the process as the two girls got back into their little kissing session. Penny's arms and legs closed around Carrie like a shroud, making sure she wouldn't pull away so quickly. It wasn't long until their tongues started dancing around one another, complete with short breaths and sensual moans from the two girls. Penny's arms making slow dances around Carrie's back. The two were enjoying every last moment of it, the muffled moans being one of many indications.

A few seconds passed and the two girls broke their kiss, Carrie moving down towards the base of Penny's neck, pressing her lips against it and running her tongue along it too. Penny was taken aback by this sudden burst of new pleasure. She moaned as Carrie continued to kiss along her neck, her arms clutched Carrie's back, hard, making sure she didn't move from this spot. She was in too much heat to let her move now. "Oh Carrie..." Penny moaned under her breath as her partner peppered small and quick pecks all over her delicate skin. Carrie smirked once again and gently bit down on the fairy's neck, causing her to moan a little more. In response, Penny's arms suddenly flew upwards and came down hard on Carrie's ass, planting a firm spank on the cheeks, causing the ghost to yelp into Penny's neck. After a few seconds, Carrie's tongue sensually trailed up her friend's neck, across her cheek and back into her open mouth, once more dancing around Penny's.

After about 2 minutes, the two broke their kiss, opening their eyes in the process, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues together, which quickly faded. Penny's eyes suddenly shot open as a dirty idea crept into her mind. "Oh Carrie! I got an idea!" she said before suddenly grabbing Carrie's shoulders. With one quick motion, Penny was able to push Carrie off of her glowing body. The fairy stood up, walking around the ghost on the floor, making sure to get a good look at every curve and inch of her ghostly friend's body, her breasts hanging back as she laid there and the glisten of her pussy between her legs. "You know, I don't know if I've ever told you this before Carrie, but your body looks sexy from up here. Darwin's real lucky to have a girl like you as his." Penny said almost slow and seductively.

Carrie blushed from the compliment. She was so flattered, she almost didn't realise Penny had walked around to her head and was now leaning her glowing body over her own, her pussy now above Carrie's face in its bare glory, whilst Penny's face was over Carrie's. Speaking of Penny, she didn't waste any time in the two's new position, as she quickly ran her tongue along the outer walls of Carrie's entrance, prompting a moan from the ghost and causing her fingers started to dig into Penny's back. Just as Penny began licking at Carrie's pussy, she had stopped. "Hey, what are you waiting for? Eat me out!" she commanded, the last three words accompanied with a little shake of her plump ass. Still nothing. "Trust me, it won't hurt." she reassured her friend.

Carrie, after a sigh, moved forwards and pressed her tongue against Penny's clit. "Oh!" Penny suddenly exclaimed. She never thought a ghost's tongue would feel as good as that just did. "Yeah, just like that." she whispered in a sultry tone before going back down to work on her friend's clit.

The two girls' tongues were dancing all over the other's openings, both of their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. To Penny, this felt amazing. Who knew that Carrie would be so good at eating her out? Dare she say it, Carrie was even better at this than Gumball! For a brief moment, she started to wonder if Carrie had done this with other girls before. But her mind was too clouded by lust to keep the thought in mind. Meanwhile, to Carrie, this felt incredible! As her tongue was working around Penny's snatch, she enjoyed the feeling of her fairy friend's tongue on her own, running along the soft flesh back and fourth. Carrie's hands gripped hard on Penny's buttocks whilst Penny's hands carressed the ghost's back.

"Mmmmm..." Both girls moaned, enjoying the feeling of one another's tongues inside the other's pussy. It wasn't long until Carrie hit a certain spot that caused Penny, still with a mouthful of the ghost's snatch, to moan louder and twitch a little. Realising that she liked it when that spot was hit, she teased her by constantly batting her tongue against it. Penny responded to this with a gentle bite of Carrie's pussy lips, causing the ghost to softly grunt in pain, before a moan slipped out, as pleasure greatly overpowered the pain. "Mmmmm-mmmmmm!" The two moaned once more, getting as deep as they can into each other with their tongues, the grips on one another getting tighter. If there was another person inside the treehouse with them, they could swear they could hear the girls moaning each other's names in pleasure, their voices muffled by the mouthfuls of pussy they both had. But alas, it was only Carrie and Penny inside the treehouse, absolutely perfect privacy between them.

However, this didn't last too long however, as Penny suddenly lifted herself up, almost sitting on Carrie's face. "C-Carrie." she started, her friend not seeming to hear her as she still ate away. "Carrie, stop!" she suddenly exclaimed before standing back up, causing Carrie's tongue to be almost pulled out of her pussy. "Hey, what's the big deal? I wasn't done yet!" Carrie protested, watching as Penny stood up. "There's something I saw on the internet once. I found it by accident while doing a project for school and I've been curious to try it ever since." the fairy explained. Carrie was about to sit up, when Penny quickly said "No no no, stay there. You don't have to do much.", causing her to lie back down.

Suddenly, Carrie felt her legs being moved apart. She looked down to see Penny, kneeling by Carrie's legs, gripping the ghost's ankles and moving them aside, presenting her pussy to the fairy. "It's something called... 'tribadism'. It's basically you press your... 'other lips' against someone else's." She explained as she placed her vagina over Carrie's. "It's suposed to feel really good. But I thought I'd give it a go before I judge."

With that, Penny moved a hand down to her vagina, moving it so that her vulva lined up with Carrie's, before pressing down. Upon contact, it felt like a bolt of lightning had went through the girls. Penny sharply inhaled at the shock, while Carrie let out a short scream. "Oh Carrie, did that hurt you?" Penny asked, afraid that she might've hurt her friend with that action. Carrie took a minute to catch herself before replying. "N-no. I'm okay, I just took me by surprise, that's all. It actually felt pleasent. Can you do that again?"

Penny obliged, pressing her pussy against Carrie's. The two moaned a little at said action, the bolt of pleasure they experienced a few seconds ago streaming through their bodies once more. After a pause, Penny began to slowly grind her waist back and forth against Carrie's, causing their pussies to rub together. In short bursts, the bolts came back repeatedly, almost in time with each clit rub. Carrie gasped in short bursts, before they merged into soft moans. Penny giggled at the moaning ghost and, after a small inhale, let out a small moan herself.

This felt even more like Heaven for the two girls. The two could just lose themselves to this activity, the only movement being Penny grinding against Carrie and the only sounds being the two's moans and the occasional creak from the treehouse itself as it buckled slightly from the movement within. Not to mention, the two's pussy juices provided a brilliant lubricant for the pair, making their love making session seem to go on longer than it really was. Just 10 minutes ago, the two were discussing their plans about what they were gonna do once their respected boyfriends arrived at the treehouse. And now, those boys have almost completely been erased from their minds. Nothing mattered to those girls, only their passion and driving lust, making them fuck each other senseless. The boys could wait, this felt MUCH more enjoyable for the moment.

Penny, as she threw her head back and let out a soft moan before biting her lower lip, had so many thoughts running through her brain. Part of her felt like this was absolutely wrong and that both Gumball and Darwin would be devastated if they ever found out about this. Penny, Gumball's fairy girlfriend ever since she came out of her shell, was alone inside this treehouse, scissoring Carrie, Darwin's ghost girlfriend for the last few months, both of them naked and enjoying these lewd acts on top of that! For a few seconds, she would feel guilty that she was even engaging in such, infidelity, with her best friend as well! But then, her guilt would be overpowered and dominated by more primal, lustful thoughts. Thoughts that erased her conscious of these guilty feelings. This is a one time thing between friends! The two would just fuck, and afterwards, they'll say no more about it. Gumball and Darwin? They don't need to know about this! If they didn't want their girlfriends to engage in such immoral fornication, they should've got here sooner!

"P-P-Penny!" Carrie's voice snapped Penny out of her thoughts. She looked down apon the ghost, who was panting heavily like a dog in heat (temperature-wise) and sweating profusely at all the activity. Penny started to slow down, fearing that Carrie was about to cum, but was reassured when the ghost suddenly shook her head in response. Carrie's eyed were locked onto Penny as she struggled to get her words out between breaths.

"Please... please... k...k..." She stuttered. Penny looked concerned at her friend. "What is it Carrie? You want me to do something?" she asked, Carrie nodding before she let out her request, complete with her arms (which were by her sides the whole time) lifted up, making beckoning motions with four of her fingers:

"Kiss me. Kiss me, please!"

Kiss her? Penny wasn't sure how she was gonna do such a feat in this position, but she thought it might be worth trying out. After all, it was HER idea to give tribadism a go. Penny pushed Carrie's legs further apart, earning a slight scream from the ghost, before she leaned over her body and pressed her lips against Carrie's in a heated kiss, their bodies once again fitting perfectly over each other. The two moaned as their eyes sealed shut, along with Carrie's legs which wrapped around Penny's lower waist. After a few seconds, the two broke their kiss. Penny wasted no time, as she started to move her lower waist into Carrie's, before moving it back. She then repeated the process, their pussies now rubbing constantly with every thrust Penny gave to Carrie.

"Ah! Yes!" Carrie moaned as Penny continued her humping, her eyes clamped shut in pleasure. By this point, Penny was releasing moans of her own, seeming to not care if anybody could hear them. However, that didn't last long (only for about a minute or so) because Carrie grabbed Penny's face, muttered "Keep fucking me." and pressed her lips back onto hers, this time with some added tongue. The two's tongues were again fighting for dominance as the treehouse itself creaked in time with every thrust Penny gave, almost in the same manner that a bed would.

This time, it was Carrie's legs that ensnared Penny's waist like a python, limiting the fairy's waist movement to back and forward, into Carrie's ghost clit. Her arms on the other hand had free roam over Penny's back, gently digging her nails into her back with every thrust her glowing friend gave to her. The girls moaned as they continued to run their tongues around one another, albeit muffled between their lips However, after a few seconds of this, Carrie broke her and Penny's kiss and pushed forward, taking the fairy by surprise as the two rolled over so that Carrie was now on top.

"What the-?!" Penny started, before Carrie interrupted. "Sorry, but I think it's MY turn to be on top now." She said with that same slow, sultry tone as before. Penny giggled and replied "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Carrie smirked, three words escaping out of between her lips:

"Alright, you're on."

And from that point, the two lost their senses, being only controlled by their primal lust for one another. The treehouse interior became a blur for the girls and the heat within them kicked into overdrive. Carrie lunged forward, forcing her tongue into Penny's mouth, gagging her slightly with such a rough move. The ghost's hands held the fairy's wrists firm onto the floor of the treehouse as she started to thrust into her friend, their clits still pressed and rubbing together. Penny moaned at this sudden aggression, before pushing hard into Carrie, causing her to lose her grip on Penny's wrists and giving her the opportunity to push her over and take the top. Carrie gripped hard onto Penny's back, not holding back on the aggressive kiss her and her friend were sharing as Penny thrusted roughly into Carrie. Tongues were dueling inside each other's mouth, loud, muffled moans escaping from the mouths themselves. It wasn't long however, until Penny lost her strength and Carrie took advantage of this, pushing Penny downwards and rolling on top of her.

And that's how it was for the next couple of minutes. If one were to approach the treehouse and peer inside, amongst the cacophony of muffled moaning, the treehouse creaking, lips smacking among other things, they would see a pair of horny teenagers, one ghost and one fairy, naked and engaging in some rough lesbian sex, their clothes discarded in a corner as they both roll around, trying to dominate each other. They'd see the girls' sweaty bodies pressed together in a tight embrace, their soft, plump lips constantly pressing together in heated kisses and their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. The ghost would be on top, then the fairy a few seconds later and so on. Once one was on top of the other, they would spend a fair bit of time aggressively thrusting into their bottom partner, their pussies pressed together and rubbing away, causing the two girls to moan loud with every thrust they give and recieve, before the one on the bottom would gain some sort of strength and push against their partner, usurping them from their position on top and forcing their backs to meet the wooden floor as their partner climbs on top of them before doing the honour of continuing the senseless fucking.

During all this rolling around, whenever Penny and Carrie weren't locking lips with one another, moaning would escape their mouths for the most part. However, there would be the occassional word or two that would escape the girls' mouths, usually something along the lines of "Oh yeah, that's it! Right there!" or "Don't stop!" or even the simple command of "Fuck me, Carrie / Penny!" depending on who was on top at the time. One might even catch a quick "I love you!" between kisses and / or moans if they were listening closely. The two even ended up pressed against a wall, slamming their pussies into each other, their tongues and lips at constant war with each other. Both girls, especially Carrie, would focus their attacks on their partner's lips, however they would occassionally switch to target other areas of their face or their neck. Be it a kiss or a lick, no part of their upper body was untouched.

However, even the girls knew, that those this little friendly competition between them was fun, they couldn't keep it up forever.

Carrie managed to get on top of Penny, her wrists being held down by the ghost, her tongue hanging out, saliva trailing from it onto Penny's, as the ghost continued to thrust into the fairy, the two pussies rubbing together, not changing from when it all started. "Alright, alright! You win! You win!" Penny said, between breaths. Carrie smirked, flicking her head back, her bangs flying upward briefly. "I knew it would be a matter of time until you broke." she said in the most cocky manner she could. Penny wanted to retaliate with a simple and playful "Fuck you", but all that came out of her mouth was a "Fu-ahhh!" as Carrie continued rubbing their clits together, thrusting at an even faster pace, causing the creaking from the treehouse to get even louder. Both the girl's moans had escalated into almost a falsetto choir between two people. They were getting close. They knew.

Carrie released her grip on Penny's wrist and clamped it inside her hand instead. "P-Penny! I'm so close!" Carrie screamed in rapturous pleasure, resting her head beside her friend's, not giving up on her aggressive fucking. Between pants, Penny replied with only one word:

"Together."

Carrie nodded and braced herself, Penny doing the same. Their moans got louder and louder as the thrusting got even quicker and harder, beads of sweat staining their naked bodies, causing them to almost glow in the afternoon sun, creeping in through the open window. If people were walking past, they'd certainly hear the girls' lewd activities by this point! "Say my name, Penny!" Carrie growled into Penny's ears, as the inevitable which they had been waiting for drew closer and closer. Penny, who had her eyes clamped shut and her teeth gritted up until this point, felt something brewing inside her and she knew that Carrie wasn't far behind. Opening her eyes from the pleasure, she screamed out the one phrase that came to mind in that moment. "CARRIE, OH MY GOD CARRIE!"

And with that, both girls had their release. Their genitals feeling like they were exploding, a massive wave of pleasure surging through them both, as Penny dug her fingers into Carrie's back. If Carrie was a living being, it could've been possible for Penny's nails to draw blood from her friend's back. The pleasure rushed to the girls' heads, leaving them both in a strong state of euphoria as they came. They both had experienced this moment long before with their respected boyfriends, but who knew that such a pleasurable experience would also come around from having sex with each other?

Right there, in the middle of the treehouse, Carrie and Penny both lay in a heap, their bodies trenched in sweat and their breathing now reduced to breathless panting. The two stayed in their position, Carrie lying on top of Penny, the ghost's face in the wooden floor next to the fairy's, glowing golden arms wrapped around a white see-through back and glowing legs opened up slightly to show her vulva, still pressed against that of the ghosts'. After a few seconds, the two regained their composure as Carrie lifted up her head, a look of total exhaustion and relief mixed onto her face, her hands releasing their grip on Penny's and gently curving around Penny's waist.

"Wow Carrie, that felt... amazing." Penny said, struggling a little to catch her breath. She looked into her friends' eyes, pure blackness looking back at her, a smile plastered onto her face. "You know, I never thought having sex with my friend would be so fun." Carrie said through her exhaustion, resting her head next to Penny's once again as if she was gonna pass out on top of her. "The two of us needed that after getting ourselves worked up."

"You think we should do that again sometime?" Penny asked Carrie, still breathing heavily. Carrie lifted her head back up, locking eyes with Penny as her white arms trailed down her golden chest and pearched their hands onto the fairy's perky breasts. "Oh definately." She replied. After a few seconds, Carrie's lips then suddenly came down and landed onto Penny's lips, pulling back no less than a second later, nothing more than a basic peck. Both girls briefly looked at each other, shock and surprise on their faces at such a sudden move. Their lust might've clouded them during their love making, but now that they were done, their libido should be quenched! The desire to keep going shouldn't be around anymore! This must've been a clear decision made by Carrie to kiss Penny. "You must REALLY like kissing me, don't you?" Penny asked, a smirk growing on her face. However, before Carrie could even think to apologise, she felt a pair of hands press against the back of her head and push her back down, pressing her lips back onto Penny's, both their eyes closing as they kissed each other deeply.

The two girls melted into one another as they shared their kiss, Carrie's cold lips pressing against Penny's, mixing her warmth with her almost frozen touch with their voices releasing soft moans as they ran lips over one another. Their hands went wild, carressing one another's bodies, down their backs, over each other's breasts, even close to another one another's pussies! Carrie pulled back from her kiss with Penny to let her tongue fall out and dance around Penny's, who had let her own tongue escape her mouth and stand to attention as Carrie gracefully moved her tongue around it like a pole dancer. Smiles crept onto their open mouths as moans escaped their throats and mixed together in a sexual symphony of sorts. Eventually, the two's mouth closed on one another, muffling their moans, but not enough to block them out entirely.

They probably would've went for round 2 with one another, if they were uninterrupted by what happened next. You see, they were so focused on smooching each other, that they didn't hear their boyfriend's voices coming from below, nor the sounds of them climbing the ladder to the entrance. So thus, when the curtain to the treehouse entrance was pulled back and Gumball and Darwin stuck their heads inside the treehouse, they got a full view of their girlfriends kissing each other deeply, Carrie on top of Penny, both girls naked and their bodies sweaty, their clothing discarded in the corner. Now normally, if the boys had seen something like this from two complete strangers, this would be hot to them. In fact, they would just keep quiet and enjoy the show. But this was their girlfriends they were seeing here. THEIR partners.

"Uhmmm...Girls...?" Gumball asked, breaking the silence that was only filled with Penny and Carrie's kissing. The two girls, who were focused on their passionate makeout session, suddenly opened their eyes in shock. They quickly broke their kiss and looked towards the doorway, finding a confused looking Gumball and Darwin looking back at them, shock plastered on their faces. "What are you two doing?" Gumball awkwardly asked, observing the position they were in. It didn't seem to take long for Carrie and Penny to realise it either, as Carrie quickly clambered off Penny and the two sat up, desperately trying to cover up their own bodies.

"Gumball! Wait! This is some sort of misunderstanding! We weren't-!" Penny stuttered, panicking. Oh god! This was exactly what she had feared. It was bad enough that she just fucked her best friend, but it was made worse by the fact that she is her boyfriend's adopted brother's girlfriend! She was worried about Gumball thinking she had lied about her sexuality! How this incident was gonna be spread around the school! How it was gonna tarnish her reputation! "Yeah, we both got hot and it was her idea for us to try making out!" Carrie said in a panic, almost immediately followed by Penny rebutting at her with a "No it wasn't! You started being sexual towards me and-!"

"O...kay...we'll just let you girls have some privacy..." Darwin then interjected, beginning to make his way back down the ladder, Gumball looked back and began to follow suit. The two girls panicked. If they didn't react quickly, there was a chance they were gonna lose their boyfriends over this! And that was the last thing that either of them wanted. Without thinking of what to say, Carrie threw her hand out towards the boys, letting out a quick command: "No! Wait!"

Such a simple demand, but effective either way, as both boys stopped in their tracks and looked back to face their respected girlfriends, as if waiting for the two to start explaining. Penny looked at Carrie, her hands still hiding her naked body. Carrie on the other hand, after a few nervous seconds, suddenly grew a dirty smile. She removed her hands from her body, letting the boys get a good look at her sweaty pale body, her perky breasts with pink nipples and areolas and her pussy clean shaven and seemingly eager to start fucking again. "I know you're probably gonna tell your friends about this, but how about you boys join us for fun, and whatever happens in this treehouse, stays in this treehouse?" Penny's eyes widened in shock before Carrie looked her way, giving a wink at her.

Now, it was Penny's turn to get a smirk going as she revealed her own body. However, as opposed to just sitting there exposed like Carrie was, she got onto all fours and turned herself around, her ass to Gumball and Darwin, presenting her pussy to them both. "Yeah. There's still some cravings left in us both." Penny said in a seductive manner, the words 'cravings' being accompanied by the shake of her ass. The two boy's hormones were kicked into overdrive by the sight they were seeing. The two looked at each other smirking, sharing a hidden fist bump between them, before looking back at the girls. "Alright, I'm in." Gumball said, climbing into the treehouse, followed by Darwin. "Only if you two keep kissing each other." he then followed with a dirty chuckle, as Darwin turned around and closed the curtains to the entrance, allowing the 4 to engage in dirty activities with no interruptions.

* * *

**Alright, so there you guys have it! Another smutfic from your old pal, KJMusical!**

**Hope you guys liked this one and if any more fanfiction gets written from me, I'll upload some more! :)**

**See you guys!**


End file.
